


sun

by nevezychaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, dont you dare say anything bad about oikawa, iwaizumi inlove, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevezychaya/pseuds/nevezychaya
Summary: and the one time iwaizumi felt its warm
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	sun

**Author's Note:**

> im SO sorry for my bad english, its not my native language but i REALLY like writiing in it. i hope its not terrible and that i will improve in future........thank you for your time! PLEASE write something in the comments about my wark i REALLY need some feeback you know........заранее спасибо....

It happend on the first year of high school. Occasion which changes Iwaizumi Hajime. It doesnt fully change him, maybe only fot one or two percents. But in the end it still made him a little bit different person. 

That day he woke up too early. At 4 a.m. he suddanly became one of the most cheerful person in the world. He really tried go back to his comfortable sleep, but it seemed impossible. He was full of energy, ready to work, study and so on. 

Silence annoyed him. Thats probobly because he used to spend a lot of time with Oikawa. Oikawa always were too much. It looked like he comes to your place with bunch of his clones. They all talk, laugth and sometimes even sing. And even thought Iwaizumi hated this, he enjoied his company. 

He left his house two hours later for jogging. It was pretty cold there, sun was out, but didnt warm. The wind was fresh like a cold water. Iwaizumi looked at the sun. It was so small and pale, so it would be easy to watch it without sunglasses. Summer has just beggined. 

It was somehow beautiful morning. Birds were talking to each other, singing different songs. Iwaizumi ran and ran, and it felt so easy and so cool, he admited the idea of making this a daily thing. And also thought about inviting Oikawa… It was a good idea because Tooru have mentioned he wonted to start jogging. Also sometimes he liked to pretend he can talk with birds. Also because his company probobly can make any morning better. 

After some time he ran to the school, even thought he never tried to finish here. The building was silent. It seemed to be bigger and colder, then it was during daytime. He was ready to go back home and grab something to eat, when Iwaizumi saw that the door of their gym was opened. If it wasnt today he probobly would turn around and ran away. But it was a special morning. So he quietly vame to the door. 

It wasnt that hard to guess who was in there. There was only one person in their team who was so obsessed with training. And it obviously was Oikawa Tooru. Even thought Iwaizumi already knew that, he still spied through gap between door and wall. He probobly got infected with curiosity from Oikawa. 

Gym looked different. Morning light was cut into tight and long stripes, which splited floor into cold and warm parts. Striped gym looked inviting. It made you want to stay in the lighted zone and than see everythig differently from the cold one. Iwaizumi felt strong desire to reach out and touch the light with his hand. Feel it on his skin. But than he stopped breathing, because his eyes caught Oikawa Tooru. 

He was working on his floating serve. Iwaizumi knew, his serves were very good, probobly one of the best. But Oikawas face wasnt agree with that. He looked sad and dissapointed. He ran and jumped over and over again. Hajime couldnt stop looking at him. 

Oikawa started in dark part and then jumped into the light one. And it seemed like with him the sun became warmer. 

Tooru was angry. He rested with his palms on his knees and breathed hard. His hair was a mess and all wet. The same as his t-shirt. His shoulders were trembling because of all the pressure he put on himself. He looked at the place which was hitten by the ball like he wants to burn it. His eyebrows form sharp folds on his face which alawys seemed to be soft and bright. Oikawa bited his lip and Iwaizumi made the same thing. 

Iwaizumi noticed how tired Oikawa was. It seemed like he was here for a long time. Its a known fact that Oikawa Tooru loves voleyball, but it hard to understand how much he loves it. At that moment Hajime understood it. Oikawa loves it so much so he spent here several hours. And probobly not only today. 

Oikawa got back to the training. He ran, he jumped… he shained. Iwaizumi could spent there his hole life, watching how sun were moving around the gym. 

Its hard to breath, not only because he was so amazing in all that light, but also because Hajime understood how many times he looked at him but never saw him. They spent their hole lifes somewhere around each other. It felt like there wasnt any day which they spent being apart. He always somehow was looking at Oikawa, his bright eyes and wild smail, but… But today he saw something new. 

It was special because this was real Oikawa Tooru with his real feelings and emotions. It wasnt that Oikawa who had different smails for everyone around him. And it wasnt Oikawa who never admited his weaknesses. It was Oikawa who always looked at Iwaizumi and never asked for a glance in return. 

Oikawa was the sun. Hot summers sun, which makes you blind if you look at it for too long. If Iwaizumi had ever even tried to really see him, probobly he would be ready today. But he wasnt. Oikawa felt warm and sharp, he could be angry at anybody but was always angry only with himself. He wasnt a selfish sun, his warm was for everybody who was ready for his perfect game. And his rays made everyone exept him look better. 

His radiance wasnt hide in a way how he smailed to the girls. Or how he was a great capitan and a very good friend. His beauty was hiding in his imperfection, his dissbalance. It was in little ditails. Like amount of his work, or his hidden tears. His angry laughter. His hand being ready to punch. Oikawa never stopped, even thought he knew he hadnt a tallent, he wasnt gifted, but it never made him stop trying to become one. He always ran to the top. 

He always run, jumps. Shine. 

And after another serve when Iwaizumi felt like nothing can open his eyes more, the sun stoppes infront of the door. Tha sun doesnt see him, because his eyes are cloused. And his sun is smailing. This smail is new, he probobly never saw it. It full of happiness and joy. And pride. And it made Oikawa look like a child again. Little boy who made a great serve for the first time in his life. Maybe someone could say that he looked narcissistically, but Hajime thought he looked beautiful. 

Somehow he coppied that smail and smailed back. This was so easy so natural it felt like it have to be this way. It felt like if Oikawa smails then Iwaizumi have to smail back. Every real smail has to be for both of them. Like they never exist apart. 

Oikawa probobly inlove with the morning gym. It can be seen in his eyes and his lips, in his sweat and how shaky his hands. 

Iwaizumi Hajime probobly inlove with Oikawa Tooru. It can be seen in his smail and in beating of his heart, in his thougts and how shaky his hands. He opened the door and walked into the gym. He finally reached out to the warm.

\- Good morning, sun...


End file.
